Children of the Third Generation
by myhorserockyrocks
Summary: The next generation kids have grown up, and now have children! Thirty births, thirty chapters, thirty everything. Chapter Thirty: James and Alice's youngest child, Oliver Arthur Potter!
1. Andromeda Ginevra Lupin

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all. Thanks to alohamora080 for this wonderful idea, and I have decided to do it for the third generation, so not the next generation, like she did it for.**

_Andromedora Ginevra Lupin_

_January 1, 2020_

If someone had informed seven-year-old Teddy Lupin that he would someday marry his five-year-old counterpart and best friend, he would have shouted "Gross! Cooties!" If someone had told fifteen-year-old Teddy Lupin that he would one day marry his best friend, thirteen-year-old Victoire Weasley, he would've said, "Um, I've got a girlfriend, so no thank you." If someone had explained to nineteen-year-old Teddy Lupin that he would marry his girlfriend, seventeen-year-old Victoire Weasley, he would've smiled and said, "I know, isn't she wonderful?"

Teddy and Victoire had been best friends for as long as they could remember. They had played together, fought with each other, and were as close as siblings that didn't fight all that often. So, needless to say, it was no shock to the family when Teddy and Victoire started dating right before her seventh year. It was a shock, however, that they were engaged right after Victoire graduated, so when she was eighteen and he was twenty.

The two received blessings from the Weasley-Potter clan, as well as Teddy's grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, so they continued with the wedding even though they were really young. When Teddy said, "I do" he knew that his parents were watching him from Heaven, and so he smiled even broader, if that were possible.

Then, a year later, Teddy and Victoire found out that they were pregnant. With a girl. Victoire let Teddy pick the name, only because she felt that he might want to name it after his mother or grandmother. However, she made it a point to him that if they had another girl, she would get to name it. When Teddy finally chose her name, he decided to keep it a secret until the baby was born, so not even Victoire knew the baby's name ahead of time.

When his daughter was born, bright pink hair, blue eyes, and all, Teddy proclaimed her to be Andromeda Ginevra Lupin, Andie for short. Victoire burst into tears about how wonderful the name was, and how it fit their metamorphmagus daughter brilliantly. Andie grew up to be a kind Hufflepuff, just like both of her parents.


	2. Remus John Lupin II

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Remus John Lupin II_

_February 2, 2021_

Teddy and Victoire Lupin constantly doted on their baby, Andie. She was the receiver of many gifts, even when there was no special occasion. Her mother even quit work to spend more time with her in their home at number 12, Grimmauld Place. Teddy coated the wall of his office in pictures of her, showing them off to his fellow coworkers whenever the chance arose. Needless to say, the young parents were already setting off on the wrong foot by spoiling their only child. Their families had warned them against it, and although they had promised themselves that they would never succumb to that, they did without a second thought.

Then, when Andie was five months old, Teddy and Victoire found out that they were pregnant with a boy. To put it simply, they were shocked. They hadn't expected that they would get pregnant like this, only a couple of months after the birth of Andie. They certainly hadn't wanted to rush into having a family, and had instead wanted to wait and let their daughter be an only child for a bit. But here they were, pregnant with their second child.

Then came the battle with names. Teddy wanted to name his eldest son Remus John Lupin II, after his father. Victoire thought that having a name like that was enough to make the kid quake under the pressure of having to live up to that name. She saw how being named after someone had affected her cousins Fred, Molly, James, Albus, and Lily. She saw how their gaze hardened whenever a job needed doing, she watched as their minds whizzed with the thought, _What would [insert namesake here] do? _She didn't want that for her child. Instead, Victoire wanted to name him Parker Ted Lupin.

When her son was born right on his due date, his untidy mop of brown hair and mischievous yet still bookish brown eyes already apparent, it became real to Victoire that her son really couldn't have any other name. Remus John Lupin II was like an exact replica in personality and looks as his namesake, and got sorted a brave Gryffindor with the ability to come up with great pranks.


	3. Thomas George Weasley

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all. Nellie is owned by alohamora080.**

_Thomas George Weasley_

_May 5, 2021_

Fred Gideon Weasley II was only eleven when he began to grow attracted to the female gender. In most kids that age, they don't think that they opposite gender have cooties anymore, but they are still completely platonic. Not with Fred, though. He fell in love, and he fell hard. He tried to impress the girls, and one girl in particular, with all of his pranks. Whenever Nellie Jordan walked by, Fred was sure to be found loudly discussing a big prank scheme, much to the amusement of his friends, cousins, and younger sister.

Nellie Jordan hated everything to do with a certain Fred Weasley. She hated his immaturity, completing pranks instead of homework assignments. She hated his orange-red hair, which was stupid, really, since it was something he couldn't fix and hair color shouldn't bother a person anyway. But she especially hated the fact that his father and her father were best friends, so consequently she had to endure dinner with him every Saturday night when she was at home.

For this reason, it came as a severe shock to the Weasley-Potter family, and the Jordans, that Nellie and Fred were going out at the end of their sixth year. Nellie, like Lily Evans before her, had finally gotten over her hatred long enough to realize that Fred Weasley was the man for her. And so the two got married on May 5, 2020, when they were nineteen.

Then came their pregnancy. Only three months after their wedding and honeymoon, the young couple found out that they were pregnant with a boy. Needless to say, both were thoroughly thrilled when they found out, and promptly began to discuss names for their unborn son. After many disagreements and continuous fighting, a name was decided: Thomas George Weasley, after his paternal grandfather.

When their son was born on their first wedding anniversary, it was the best day of Fred's life thus far. Thomas George Weasley was born with the Weasley red hair and freckles, but his mother's bright green eyes and tan skin. He was sorted a Gryffindor, and never ceased to make his father and grandfathers proud with the pranks that he pulled while at Hogwarts.


	4. Jack Alexander Wood

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Jack Alexander Wood_

_August 8, 2022_

Molly Audrey Weasley was never one to break the rules. She always did everything that she was supposed to do, and was therefore told that she was exactly like her father. She always did her homework on time, got straight Os on her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, and never fought with her younger sister, Lucy. She hadn't bargained, however, on falling in love with prankster, Quidditch-obsessed, rule-breaker extraordinaire, Alexander Wood.

Alexander Oliver Wood was always breaking rules, playing Quidditch as much as he possibly could, and receiving only Acceptables with the occasional Exceeds Expectations in his classes. He was a Gryffindor, brave as a lion, and he couldn't imagine falling for one of those conniving Slytherins, but that's what happened when he began to feel a certain thing for a certain Weasley.

The two started going out in their seventh year, and moved in together when they graduated, much to the displeasure of their families, who wanted them to wait until they were married to live together. But, they both agreed that it was for the best, as they still wanted to be together, but didn't want to get married for a while yet. They traveled the world and lived together for two years before something drastic happened- something that changed their relationship forever.

Molly woke up late one morning after Alex had already left for work as Keeper on the Puddlemere United Quidditch Team. She was feeling very sick to her stomach, so she went to St. Mungo's just as a precaution and left there ten minutes later, pregnant with Alex Wood's child.

First, she told Alex, interrupting his practice and basically causing the Team Captain to have a heart attack. He was overjoyed, needless to say. Then, she went to her family. They were all at the Burrow, since it was Christmas Eve. At first, her father and family were thoroughly against it, but then her mother reminded them that the same thing had happened to her when she was pregnant with Molly, so the family eventually turned around. His family was all for it.

Jack Alexander Wood was born on August 8, 2022. He had blonde hair and his mother's blue eyes, and was sorted into Gryffindor, just like his father. He was as Quidditch-obsessed as all the men in his father's family, and loved by both his parents.


	5. Parker Ted Lupin

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Parker Ted Lupin_

_March 3, 2023_

Teddy and Victoire Lupin had the perfect life. They had two perfect children that each lent their own special things to the family. Even though Andie was only two, and Remus was only one, they felt as if they couldn't remember how they had lived without these kids. Needless to say, they loved their kids very much, and always thought that they would like to have more.

One day, when Victoire was cooking breakfast for her family, she got a sudden pain in her lower abdomen. It was so sudden that it startled her into dropping the frying pan that she was holding as she gripped her stomach frantically. Teddy came flying into the room, towel wrapped around his waist, suds still dripping out of his turquoise hair the second that the sound reached his ears. "What's wrong?" he demanded, coming to stand beside her, his brown eyes brimming with concern.

She shook her head, gasping for breath, but all of a sudden the moment passed. "Teddy, I'm fine. It was just a stomach ache, it's over now." When he still insisted that they should make a trip to St. Mungo's, Victoire arched her eyebrows curiously. "Alright, we'll go, but you're not going dressed like that." Once Teddy had quickly washed the suds out of his hair, gotten dressed, and eaten a fast breakfast, the two of them, plus their two children, Flooed directly into St. Mungo's. They left five minutes later, after having learned that they were pregnant with their third child.

Victoire was unbelievably happy for the rest of the nine months that she was pregnant. Teddy would often remark, in years to come, that he would often hear her singing in the shower, or humming a happy tune while she was cooking. Victoire would fiercely deny these claims, but the blush in her cheeks would make it evident that Teddy was telling the truth. To say the least, they were both thrilled about the birth of their third child.

Parker Ted Lupin was born early in the morning of March 3, 2023, bringing joy to his parents with just his arrival. The second Metamorphmagus born to his parents, he was sorted a Hufflepuff, hard working and true. Choosing to keep his hair and eyes neon green, he never ceased to bring joy to whoever he met, putting smiles on everyone's faces.


	6. Rebecca Roxanne Longbottom

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all!**

_Rebecca Roxanne Longbottom_

_October 10, 2023_

Roxanne Weasley never thought that she would be one to be succumbed to all the romantic drama that all of her girl cousins, save Dominique and herself, were subjected to. She never thought that she would fall head-over-heels in love with her best friend. She never thought that he could ever _possibly _feel the same way. She hadn't known what it was like to fall in love, and in her seventh year, when she realized that she was in love with Frank Longbottom II, she realized why she hadn't ever fallen in love before: because it was bloody, painful, that's why! (In Roxanne's own words, of course.)

Frank Longbottom fell in love with every girl that he laid his eyes on. Even Dominique, who did nothing to _ever _attract the attention of any guy, caught his eye, and he harbored a crush on her for all of fifth year, only backing off when his twin brother, Kevin, told him that Dominique was _his_. But, in his seventh year he quit the shenanagins, deciding to give up on girls for a couple of years. That is, until a certain red-headed Weasley, daughter of notorious prankster George Weasley, Gryffindor Queen, stole his heart.

When the two finally started dating right after graduating Hogwarts, things progressed quickly, and they were engaged only three months later. They lived in the Leaky Cauldron together after marriage, for Frank worked there and was going to take it over when his parents retired. Plus, that was the best entrance to Diagon Alley, and Roxanne was working as assistant manager to her father in his joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Her brother, Fred, ran the shop in Hogsmeade.

The couple had their only child when they were twenty years old. Her name was Rebecca Roxanne Weasley, and although she was an only child, she spread as much love to her parents as twenty kids could. Rebecca grew up to have her father's brown hair and brown eyes, but her mother's freckles. She was sorted a proud Gryffindor with the heart of a lion, just like her mother.


	7. Matthew Kevin Longbottom

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Matthew Kevin Longbottom_

_November 11, 2023_

Dominique Weasley always felt like a bit of an outsider. She was always the quietest of her cousins, choosing to curl up in her room with a large book rather than play a rowdy game of Quidditch outside in the pouring rain. However, she promised herself that she could never fall in love because of all the nasty break-ups her sister had gotten herself into. She hated that guys could be so cruel, and decided to remain alone for her whole life. It wasn't hard for her, though, because she was used to always being alone, since her parents obviously loved her sister more than her.

Kevin Longbottom learned that he loved his best friend, red-headed Weasley girl, quiet, shy, bookworm Weasley, Dominique, when he was fifteen years old. He vowed then and there to never do anything to hurt her, since he was the only person who knew about her fears to love. He told his brother to back off, for Frank, though he was nice and all, had the reputation for being a bit of a player, and Kevin didn't want her getting hurt. He knew that if someone mistreated her, she would get even more out of reach.

Finally, slowly but surely Dominique began falling in love with Kevin. And then, in their seventh year, when he asked her to Hogsmeade, she readily agreed. And, the two began dating until they decided to tie the knot when they were nineteen. Dominique was working as a writer for the Daily Prophet, and Kevin was working as salesman for Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. They decided to live in a flat in London, but when they found out that they were pregnant they moved to a house in the countryside, very near number 12, Grimmauld Place, where Victoire and Teddy were currently residing with their three kids.

Dominique found out that she was pregnant with their first child on her twentieth birthday, March 1, in 2023. They were both overjoyed, to say the very least, and couldn't wait until the birth of their child. And, after an uncomplicated pregnancy, Dominique gave birth right on her due date to Matthew Kevin Longbottom. He had his mother's red hair, light blue eyes, and freckles, and was sorted into her house, Ravenclaw, for his intellectual genius.


	8. Connor Louis Weasley

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Connor Louis Weasley_

_May 15, 2024_

Louis Weasley always promised himself that he would never lose his manhood to a woman that stole his heart, like so many of his cousins before him. Fred, Teddy, Alex, Frank, and Kevin all lost their manliness when they fell in love, and he wasn't about to let that happen to him. He wanted to remain macho, even when he melted in her gaze. It was shocking, really, that Louis ended up falling for the daughter of the man that had taken his Aunt Hermione to the Slug Club's Christmas Party. Megan McLaggen, however, was his best friend, his girlfriend, _his_ _soul mate_. Merlin, when he heard those thoughts, Louis began to wonder if he really _was _losing his manliness. (His words exactly.)

Megan McLaggen had never set out to steal Louis's heart; quite the contrary, actually, as she couldn't _stand _him for the longest time. But, when the Hufflepuff asked her out in their seventh year to a day at Hogsmeade, she couldn't say no. And so, the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff, two sworn enemies, began dating, getting married when they were only eighteen years old.

The two loved to look back on their time hating each other, laughing at how foolish and in denial they had both been. If they were being honest, they would admit that they had liked each other long before they had started dating. In fact, their fights were basically a cry for attention. But, after they got married they knew that they were right together.

The couple lived in a townhouse on the outskirts of London, in a Muggle town. There, they Flooed to the Ministry, Louis working as an Auror, and Megan working in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. When they found out that they were pregnant with their first child, however, their world began to fall apart. They were shocked, terrified, and scared to death. They were only twenty years old, how would they know how to take care of a child when they were still practically children themselves?

But, low and behold, they gave birth to their first child, a son, right on his due date. Louis and Megan named him Connor Louis Weasley. Connor, from the moment he was born until the moment that he died, was always true, hard working, and loyal. He was sorted a Hufflepuff, and became a chaser in his fourth year. Connor looked exactly like his father, with his light blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and freckles.


	9. Leah Megan Weasley

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Leah Megan Weasley_

_June 16, 2025_

Louis and Megan Weasley had been anxious before the birth of their son, but they still loved him nonetheless. He was adorable, and such a calm baby, so he was a nice fit into their busy lives. In the morning, before leaving for the Ministry, Louis would drop Connor off at his grandparents, Molly and Arthur's, house for the day while him and Megan went to work. Then, after the day and right before dinner the two would go and pick up their son before going back to their house. They had it all under control, but that was before Megan started to feel sick.

She started to get queasy every time she so much as looked at food, and would have terrible morning sickness. Even though Louis suspected that they were pregnant with another child, it still came as a shock when Megan found out that they were due in June. Their due date was only thirteen months after the birth of Connor, what had they been thinking? It was only a matter of time before they both realized that they would have a much harder time raising two babies, instead of just one.

The solution came in the face of Molly and Arthur Weasley. They were Louis' saviors, saying that they could take both the children when Megan's maternity leave ended. The young couple didn't want to put that much pressure on Molly and Arthur, but they didn't really have that much of a choice. Megan couldn't quit her job, because they needed both salaries to support the small family. And so, the two agreed to Molly and Arthur's proposition, thanking the older couple profusely.

Louis and Megan's last child was born right on her due date, June 16, 2025, only thirteen months after the birth of their first child. They named her Leah Megan Weasley. Leah was incredibly brave, and was sorted into Gryffindor the moment the hat touched her head, and looked exactly like her mother with her dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes.


	10. Liam Percy Wood

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Liam Percy Wood_

_September 9, 2025_

Alexander and Molly Wood knew that they loved each other. They knew that they would never cheat on each other, and that they were soul mates. They even had a son together before they got married, and lived together, raising him as theirs. They lived in Hogsmeade Village, wanting to be close to the school so that they could see their son when he went on his Hogsmeade visits. Jack was their pride and joy, and they loved him dearly. It was still shocking to their families, however, that neither of them felt the need to get married; just dating was good enough for them.

They took care of Jack from their cottage in the outskirts of Hogsmeade, raising him for two years quite brilliantly. Then, the couple began to wonder if Jack was enough for them, or if they wanted another child to help fill the gap in their lives. And so, when Jack was two years and five months old, they found out that they were pregnant with their second child. The couple decided to wait until the baby was born to find out the gender, so the bets were on.

Molly wanted a little girl, because although she had a son and she loved him to death, she wanted that special connection that only a daughter and her mother have. Alexander didn't care in the slightest what if was, as long as the kid liked Quidditch. If it was a boy, it was to be named Liam Percy Wood, and if it was a girl it was to be named Aimee Molly Wood. Then came delivery day.

Molly gave birth to their last child on September 9, 2025, when her oldest was three years old. It was a boy, and they named him Liam Percy Wood. Liam was sorted a Slytherin after being a hatstall, and played as Keeper on his house team. He had his father's dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.


	11. Kyle James Potter

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Kyle James Potter_

_October 20, 2025_

James Sirius Potter was like his namesakes in every way, shape, and form. He loves to prank, and is always ready for a laugh. Heck, he even works as Assistant Manager to his cousin, Fred, in the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes joke shop in Hogsmeade. However, when James was in Hogwarts he was a bit of a player, and although he really did love a certain Alice Longbottom, she didn't believe him, and she wasn't about to be one of his one-day flings.

Alice Longbottom was a strict advocate for PAFLS, or the Pranks Are For Losers Society. The society only had a couple of members, her sister Krissy and herself being the only ones, but she was trying to get the teachers to see that students should spend their time and effort in Quidditch, or better yet, schoolwork. She wanted the pranksters punished for their actions, instead of encouraged by certain teachers.

As one can see, it would come as a great shock to everyone when, on their graduation day, James asked Alice out and she said yes. Their parents were the most shocked of all, especially when, a year later, the two were still dating, as James was never known to steadily date someone. And, when James proposed to Alice, everyone's jaws dropped, seeing as he did it in front of her family, and his. She said yes, and the two moved into a cottage in Hogsmeade so that James could be close to his work.

The young couple decided that they wanted to have kids when they were young, and so it came as no shock to them when, at age twenty, they found out that they were pregnant with their first child. James was ecstatic, for he had always wanted a kid to teach all of his pranks to. He couldn't wait until the kid was born.

James and Alice's oldest child, Kyle James Potter, was born on October 20, 2025, three weeks early. He grew up to have his father's black hair, but his grandfather's green eyes, and was sorted into Gryffindor. He loved to prank, and was everything that his parents could have hoped for a more.


	12. Sophie Dominique Longbottom

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Sophie Dominique Longbottom_

_December 12, 2025_

Kevin and Dominique Longbottom loved their son Matt dearly. He was quiet, calm, and basically like his mother in every way. They wanted the best for him, but they knew that they wanted more kids than just the one. Both of them didn't say anything to the other, however, for a little over a year. They didn't want to have two kids who couldn't sleep through the night, because then they would get hardly any sleep. So, they suffered in silence, raising their son.

Then, one night they were sitting in the living room, after having just put their son to bed, watching the Muggle television. They were both not paying the slightest attention, as they were two focused on their own thoughts to bother with NCIS. Then, Dominique shocked herself and Kevin by blurting out her thoughts like her cousins usually did: "I want another kid." Kevin grinned at her, nodding his head and assuring her that he wanted exactly the same thing.

And so the couple began their second pregnancy. It was a rather uncomplicated one, and Dominique couldn't have been happier. She and Kevin decided that for this one, they would find out the gender of the baby before it was born, and when they found out that it was a little girl, they got even happier. A son would have been great, but now they were going to have one of each.

Dominique gave birth to Sophie Dominique Longbottom on December 12, 2025. She took the world by storm, having her father's brown eyes but her mother's red hair and freckles. Sophie never ceased to amaze her parents, because after she was sorted into Gryffindor, she maintained a spot as Chaser in her second year all the way until her seventh, got Quidditch Captain in seventh year, and was Head Girl, too. Sophie couldn't have made her parents prouder.


	13. Rigel Scorpius Malfoy

**A/N: For the record, I know that I update frequently. It's called sitting around the house all day because it's summer, otherwise know as boredom. Get used to it. :D**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Rigel Scorpius Malfoy_

_February 22, 2026_

Rose Weasley was always her daddy's little girl. She always did whatever he wanted, and never broke any rules. That is, until Al became friends with Scopius Malfoy, and since she hung out with Al all the time, she consequently became friends with Scorpius too. Her father was mad when he found out they were super close, and if he found out that she liked Scorpius more than just a friend, she would be dead. But even she didn't know until seventh year, and she just kept it a secret.

Scorpius Malfoy was the first Malfoy in two thousand years to get sorted into a house other than Slytherin. It made it even better that he was sorted into Gryffindor, the natural rival house of the one that all his family had been in. To make this situation even better for Scorpius, he became best friends with the son of his father's sworn enemy. Plus, when he was fourteen he realized that he was in love with "the Weasel's" daughter (according to his father).

Rose and Scorpius started dating in seventh year, after Rose figured out that she like him and Al told Scorpius to "go for it". It was like a match made in heaven, as they were meant to be, never apart. Everyone saw how clearly they loved each other, so when they told their parents that they were dating right after the graduated, there were the predicted blow-ups from Ron and Draco, but even they couldn't deny the love that their children had for each other.

But, after marriage and pregnancy for the couple, when their first child was born on February 22, 2026, when they were just twenty years old, Ron and Draco seemed to be closer than ever as they took in their first grandson. Scorpius and Rose decided to name him Rigel Scorpius Malfoy, in honor of keeping the tradition of naming all the boys in the Malfoy family after constellations.

Rigel grew up to be just as prejudiced as his grandfather and great-grandfather, however, and there was nothing that Scorpius and Rose could do to prevent it. They loved their son (who was a carbon copy of his father in looks) dearly, but they were never more disappointed than when he became just another prejudiced Slytherin.


	14. Nymphadora Victoire Lupin

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Nymphadora Victoire Lupin_

_April 4, 2026_

Teddy and Victoire Lupin had everything that they could ever hope for. Three perfect kids, the perfect house, and the perfect jobs. They didn't crave anything else, for all they really wanted was for things to stay exactly the way that they were. They even surprised themselves by the fact that they didn't want any more kids. Teddy was shocked that they were actually agreeing on something, and Victoire was just happy that they didn't have to have a strain on their relationship.

Their three existing kids were already a handful, and if they had another one it wouldn't be for a while yet. After all, Andie was only six, Remus was only five, and Parker was only three. Adding another baby to the mix would only result in a more hectic lifestyle than they could handle.

But, life had something else in store for the young family. Victoire found out a day in late 2025 that she was expecting their fourth child, and all she could think was, _What had they been thinking? How could they have been so reckless? _And because of that, they were now landed with a child that neither of them wanted. However, and much to her shock, Teddy was absolutely thrilled about the imminent birth of their child.

Victoire sunk into a severe depression after this realization, scaring her husband and children thoroughly. Her mother couldn't even snap her out of it, and they shared a special bond, nor could her various aunts and uncles, nor her grandparents and father, brother and sister. She was quickly sinking into a black hole of despair. None of her cousins could seem to help her either. None except a certain Rose Hermione Weasley.

Rose was pregnant with her first child the same time that Victoire was pregnant with her fourth. She managed to convince Victoire that this child would be a gift to her, and her family. And, slowly but surely, Victoire returned to them. And, slowly but surely, she began to love the baby that was causing her stomach to grow.

Nymphadora Victoire Lupin was born on April 4, 2026 to a joyful Teddy and Victoire. She was affectionately nicknamed Dora, sorted into Hufflepuff, a tomboy, and has her mother's light blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

**A/N: Thought we needed a sad one! :D**


	15. Nathan William Longbottom

**A/N: I would really like it if you guys could read and review my new story, **_**What Makes You Beautiful**_**. It's an Albus S. P./ OC story, and it's NOT A SONGFIC. **

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Nathan William Longbottom_

_January 11, 2027_

Dominique Longbottom (née Weasley) loved her two children very dearly. She always wanted the best for them, and never wanted to see them hurt. She loved to take them out for special evenings with just one-on-one time. What was the best, however, was how great of a father Kevin was. He made it clear to their children, from a very young age, that he was always there for them, and he made it a big deal to spend time with them when he was home. And, if she was being honest, she would say that that was what she loved most about Kevin.

One night, right after they had put their two young children to bed, the two were cleaning up the kitchen. Kevin was washing the dishes, and Dominique was cleaning the countertops, when all of a sudden Kevin asked her a question. "Dom, I know you're finding it pretty difficult to take care of two toddlers all day while I'm at work, but do you want another one? I love Matt and Sophie with my life, but I've just been craving more… What I'm trying to say is, do you want any more kids?" he looked at her, a hopeful expression in his eyes, and Dominique found herself unable to say no.

And so they entered their third pregnancy. Dominique knew that Kevin wanted another little boy to carry on the name of Longbottom, but she was secretly craving another girl to spoil behind compare. So, needless to say, they were both waiting with bated breath for the birth of their child.

Kevin got what he wanted: a little boy that they decided to name Nathan William Longbottom. Nathan resembled his father with his blonde hair and brown eyes, and was sorted into Gryffindor.


	16. Natalya Lucy Scamander

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Natalya Lucy Scamander_

_August 28, 2027_

Lucy Weasley never thought that she'd fall in love with someone that was younger than her. She had always thought that it would be a gorgeous man, at least a year older than her, that would sweep her off her feet, be her knight in shining armor. To Lucy, it would have been someone who was kind, honest, straight-forward. Not Lorcan Scamander, the dreamer, the believer, who was one year younger than her. That's why Lucy lived in denial for so long, choosing to date people many years older than her, like Matthew Davies. But, the truth is, she had always had a huge crush on her cousin Lily's best friend.

Lorcan Scamander was always a dreamer. He was a thinker, a believer, and he lived in his own world. Never once did he think that he would _ever _fall in love with someone. Most of all, he didn't want to settle down. But, during the summer, when he, his brother, and all the Weasley-Potter cousins were there, and seventeen-year-old Lucy Weasley came marching down the stairs, he knew he had fallen head-over-heels in love. Now he just had to make her notice him.

The two began dating when Lucy was in seventh year and Lorcan was in sixth. Their love was like a firecracker, burning strong for a long time, but Lucy knew that, like a firecracker, it was bound to fizzle out. Only it didn't. It kept burning, even through the year that Lorcan was at school without her. And, when Lucy was nineteen and Lorcan was eighteen, they got married, professing their love to their families. Needless to say, Percy was a bit shocked that his daughter was in love with a Scamander, but he was happy for her nonetheless.

Their first child was born at the end of summer when Lucy was twenty and Lorcan was nineteen. They named her Natalya Lucy Scamander, Lea for short. Lea grew up to be a kind and loyal Hufflepuff. She played as Keeper on her house Quidditch Team and had her father's light blonde hair and silvery gray eyes.

**A/N: I know this isn't the age that I was imagining them for in **_**Alphabet Soup**_**, and I know this wasn't one of their children in that story, but I needed to change it for this one. :D**


	17. Noah Hugo Weasley

**A/N: Okay, is it just me, or is it weird that the last three children, and now this one, all have names that start with "N"? Just wondering.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Noah Hugo Weasley_

_February 14, 2028_

Hugo Weasley had always been one of the quieter Weasleys. Not as quiet as Dom, but not nearly as loud as James or Fred. He wasn't like his sister, where everything he did was perfect in his parents' eyes. In fact, quite the contrary, actually, because everything good he did was overshadowed by his sister's achievements. He got accepted to Hogwarts, she got to go to Hogsmeade. He got Quidditch Team, she got all Os in her O.W.L.s. Hugo got Quiddtich Captain, Rose got Head Girl. Hugo supposed that the only time he did anything right was right after Rose told the family about her relationship with Scorpius.

Krissy Longbottom was always her daddy's little princess. She loved him with her whole heart, and that showed up in her grades in Herbology. She tried her hardest in that class, and it paid off. However, she could never figure out one thing: why Hugo Weasley was always so sad, especially since he had about the best family anyone could dream of. She was so outgoing, and yet he was somewhat shy. And Krissy suddenly found herself falling desperately in love with him as she tried to sort through his issues. It became her mission to make him happy.

Krissy couldn't seem to figure out how to get a Weasley to notice her, no less the Weasley born to two famous parents, and her family friend, no less. But, low and behold, in their seventh year, Hugo ended up coming around, asking her to go to Hogsmeade with him in April. The two began to steadily date until they got married when they were just nineteen.

Noah Hugo Weasley was born on Valentine's Day in 2028. He was their only child, but they showered him with enough love for twenty kids. Noah was sorted into Hufflepuff like his mother, played as Chaser on the Quidditch Team, loved to prank, and had his father's red hair but his mother's green eyes.


	18. Ivy Rose Malfoy

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Ivy Rose Malfoy_

_March 23, 2028_

Scorpius and Rose Malfoy loved their son dearly, even though he was a handful. They loved to spoil him, and Scorpius couldn't resist buying him every baby toy known to man, especially because he was the Malfoy heir, so Scorpius already had loads of money from his parents. He was determined that Rigel would grow up to be a Gryffindor, just like he had, and not a Slytherin like the rest of the Malfoy family. He was trying to raise him right, and not like a pureblood-obsessed Slytherin that hated so-called "blood-traitors" and "mudbloods".

Rose and Scorpius had already agreed, right after Rigel was born, that they wanted another child. They had already decided that they wanted at least one boy and one girl, and so they already knew when they wanted it as well. Rose and Scorpius had decided that they would wait two years in between each of their children, because that way they wouldn't be too close together, but they wouldn't be too far apart either. It was the perfect plan.

So Scorpius and Rose tried for a baby when Rigel was a year and a half old, and they were successful. They were ecstatic, to say the very least. The two couldn't wait until their child was born, and, truth be told, they were both hoping for a different gender. Rose wanted a girl, so that they could have one of each, but Scorpius wanted a boy to carry on the Malfoy family name into another family.

Next thing the young family knew, delivery day was upon them. When Rose went into labor, Scorpius was by her side in an instant, and the couple, alongside Rigel, were Apparating to St. Mungo's. There, Ivy Rose Malfoy was brought into the world in the early morning of March 23, 2028.

Ivy became the light of her parents' eyes, for she, unlike her brother, wasn't sorted into Slytherin. Instead, Ivy was sorted into Ravenclaw for the brains she had inherited from her mother, and has her father's light blonde hair and gray eyes.


	19. Evelyn Luna Scamander

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Evelyn Luna Scamander_

_September 29, 2028_

Lucy and Lorcan Scamander showered their only daughter, Lea, with love, spoiling her rotten from the day they brought her home. Lea was their pride and joy, their namesake, their creation, and they hoped that she would grow up to be just like them, if not better. They both want the best for their daughter, but if they were being honest they would know that they both wanted another child, and soon.

The two both wanted their children to be only a little more than a year apart, for they thought that that would allow them to be close, and not fight as much as siblings who were two or three years apart. They wanted to have a really close-knit family unit that would love to be together. Since they lived in the middle of nowhere, they really needed their kids to be okay with playing with each other because there were no other kids nearby to play with.

And so, scarcely two months after Lea was born, they found out that they were pregnant with their second child. However, a month after that, they found out that Lucy had had a miscarriage. To say the least, Lorcan and Lucy were devastated. Lucy spent days in her room, crying her eyes out, and no one could persuade her to do anything, not even Lorcan or little baby Lea. Nobody could console her either, and she wouldn't eat anything at all.

Finally, Molly came to the rescue and finally made her younger sister see sense. And so, Lucy hit the world with a new light, becoming pregnant within a few weeks after that, when Lea was five months old. That was why, when Lea was a year and a month old, Evelyn Luna Scamander, called Eve for short, was born on September 29, 2028. Though they were two years apart in Hogwarts, they were only one year apart in their hearts. Eve got sorted into Ravenclaw, like her mother, and had her mother's dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and freckles.


	20. Grace Fleur Longbottom

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Grace Fleur Longbottom_

_February 12, 2029_

Dominique and Kevin Longbottom loved their little family. Having three kids was perfect, and suited them just fine. They were happy that they could have a perfect family, and they loved all their kids with all their heart. Matt was special because he was their six-year-old, their pride and joy. He was their oldest, the one who made them parents. Sophie was special because she was their only daughter, the apple of their eye, the perfect child. Nathan was special because he was so kind, considerate, bold, and the picture-perfect two-year-old. And still, they felt as if there was something missing in their lives.

Dominique and Kevin first began to feel this when they noticed how big all their kids were getting. Even baby Nathan was hardly a baby any more, at almost a year and a half. They wanted to have another baby in the house, because however much work babies were to take care of, they still were a joy to be around and to raise. Dominique and Kevin loved babies, and wanted as many as possible before they felt like they should stop.

Then, when Nathan was a year and a half old, the couple found out that they were expecting their fourth child. Dominique and Kevin were ecstatic, to say the least. That day, they told their children the good news and went to Diagon Alley straight away to buy wizard baby supplies. Then they went to a Muggle shop to buy Muggle baby supplies. They were so prepared that nothing could go wrong…

… Nothing except Dominique needing to be rushed to the hospital, two months before her due date, to give birth to their fourth child. After the emergency C-Section, Dominique and Kevin were informed that Dominique would never be able to carry another child to term again.

Now it was waiting time. The only person to comfort the couple as their youngest child, Grace Fleur Longbottom, was in Intensive Care was Victoire. She was amazing, and really helped them after Grace was released from St. Mungo's. Grace was sorted into Ravenclaw as soon as the hat touched her head, and has her father's silvery blonde hair but her mother's bright blue eyes. She was a gift from Heaven.


	21. Holly Angelina Weasley

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, it's just that I had writer's block, and then my internet shut down (if that's possible…) so I just couldn't. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Holly Angelina Weasley_

_June 6, 2029_

Fred Gideon Weasley II and Nellie Alicia Weasley loved their only child, Tommy, with all their heart. He was the apple of their eye, their favorite kid in the world hands down. They showered him with gifts, and because they didn't want to jeopardize the bond they had, they waited very long before deciding whether or not to have a second one. Finally, when Tommy was eight years old, they decided that they wanted to have a second child. After talking to Tommy, who readily agreed, they tried for one, and were successful right away.

It wasn't like the last time, however, and it wasn't all daisies and roses. First of all, Fred and Nellie had a scare with a fake-miscarriage in which the Healer said that the baby had died. Nellie had burst into tears, Fred soon to follow, by the time that she realized that she was looking at it all wrong (she was a trainee). Then, Nellie had gotten severely sick with the stomach bug, having to be hospitalized so they could monitor her fluids with an IV. Tommy and Fred visited her constantly, and even though he tried to hide it, even eight-year-old Tommy knew that his dad was scared- scared for his mother's (and the baby's) life.

Finally, after much heartache and trauma, Nellie was better, and the baby was born. Fred and Nellie were excited about her birth, but nervous too. Their daughter, Holly Angelina Weasley, was two months premature, and had to stay in Intensive Care in the hospital. They feared for her life, and when she finally could be brought home, they showered her with coming-home presents.

It was a rocky road for Fred and Nellie, but in the end, their future-Gryffindor came home healthy and happy. She had her father's red hair, freckles, and brown eyes, and her brother loved her with his whole heart. She was a gift from God to her parents, and well worth the heartache.

**A/N: I won't be able to update over the weekend because I'm going away, but I hope to update all of next week. ONLY NINE CHAPTERS LEFT!**


	22. Rosa Audrey Scamander

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Rosa Audrey Scamander_

_October 30, 2029_

Lorcan and Lucy Scamander loved their two daughters. They showered them with love, never forgetting to get them lavish gifts on holidays even as trivial as Halloween. The two were spoiled rotten, and they loved every second of it. It wasn't until their youngest daughter, Eve, was four months old that they began to talk about another one. Lorcan and Lucy both agreed that they wanted a third child, and were hoping to have a boy, as they already had two girls, so they wasted no time. It was a week later that the two found out that they were expecting their third child.

This pregnancy caused many problems for the family of four. They were all stressed out with planning for another baby when they still had two babies in the house, one just barely walking and the other just starting to crawl. Lorcan declared their marriage over on many occasions, running out of the house and leaving Lucy to care for her babies by herself for sometimes up to a week before sense was knocked into Lorcan and he returned home. Lucy was already stressed enough, so when she had to take care of her sister Molly's two boys, six-year-old Jack and three-year-old Liam, for a month while she and her husband went to Egypt for a vacation, it was more than she could handle.

Needless to say, Lorcan and Lucy had no idea, in years to follow, how they managed to get through those nine months, but Lorcan was glad when Lucy went into labor and he was still by her side to witness the birth of his third child. Finally, on the day before Halloween and after a twenty-four hour long labor, Rosa Audrey Scamander was brought into the world, her parents' third daughter and last child.

Rosa grew up to be strong-willed, which gave her a place in Gryffindor House, and consequently the need to rebel. Rosa has her father's pale blonde hair and her mother's dark blue eyes, but she got red streaks in her hair when she was fourteen to prove that she was different from the rest of her family.


	23. Perseus Ronald Malfoy

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Perseus Ronald Malfoy_

_April 24, 2030_

Scorpius and Rose Malfoy loved their two children very much. Rigel, however snobby he was, was still the only heir to the Malfoy name at that point, and therefore very important to his father and paternal grandfather, who still couldn't understand why Scorpius had decided to have another child, since every Malfoy before him had only had one son. (It was also beyond Draco as to how Scorpius could have managed a daughter, since no Malfoy had had a daughter in more than five centuries.) Ivy was the light of their lives, their comic relief after a hard day at the Ministry, as she was very funny and a future-prankster, much to both her parents' dismay.

But, low and behold, Rose found herself pregnant with their third child despite all of their precautions. It was only a little over a year and a half after the birth of Ivy, so it came as a shock to her that they were pregnant again so soon, especially since they hadn't even talked about the prospect of adding a third child to the mix. Needless to say, Rose was quite nervous to approach her husband that morning at breakfast, being known to all as the worst liar that ever set foot on the Earth. So, she told him straight away, and was pleased as heck when he was overwhelmed with joy about the imminent arrival.

And so, after nine months of grumpiness, back aches, body pains, and cramps (and Rose was worse) little Perseus Ronald Malfoy was born to Scorpius and Rose Malfoy on April 24, 2030. He brought joy to everyone who met him, especially his maternal grandfather, Ronald Weasley, who was tickled to death that his grandson was named after him. Perseus grew up to be a brave Gryffindor, like both his parents, and had his mother's red hair and blue eyes.


	24. Anna Dylan Potter

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Anna Dylan Potter_

_June 26, 2030_

Albus Severus Potter was one to break the rules. He loved to live life on the edge, just like his elder brother, James. He was best friends with James, and often pranked with him while at Hogwarts. Although he was more nervous about his Sorting than his brother, he became more outgoing upon being sorted into Gryffindor. He pranked a lot, and had the smarts not to get into as much trouble as James, no matter how many times he pulled a prank, because he made sure he didn't get caught.

Dylan Leigh Stone was a Muggle-born witch with the ability to come up with the most elaborate pranks in less than an hour, a feat which both Albus and James were amazed with. Needless to say, she became fast friends with Albus, Scorpius, and Rose after sitting with them on the train and then being sorted into Gryffindor with all four of them. She loved to hang out with them, and spent almost all of her vacations at the Potters' house, seeing as her parents thought it would be wise to move to America right after their oldest daughter got accepted at boarding school.

Albus and Dylan started dating about three months after graduating Hogwarts, and got a flat together about two months after that. To most people, it seemed as if they were meant to be, a match made in Heaven. To them, it was just destiny, seeing as they had been friends for so long prior to having any romantic contact with each other. However, the two didn't get married for years after they started dating, their wedding happening when they were twenty-three.

Dylan gave birth to their first child, a girl, on June 26, 2030. They named her Anna, after her maternal grandmother, who had died the day previous, with the middle name of Dylan, after her mother. Anna grew up to have her mother's red hair, freckles, and dark blue eyes, was sorted into Gryffindor, and played as Seeker on her house Quidditch Team, just like her father.


	25. Brandon Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Brandon Harry Potter_

_November 22, 2030_

James Sirius Potter loved his only son dearly. Kyle was the light of his life, his pride and joy, the apple of his eye. Of course, it helped that Kyle was obviously going to turn out as a prankster, just like his father, so James could teach his son how to effectively prank. Alice Potter loved her son with all her heart, even if he was a bit of a handful, especially for a four-year-old. He could prank them wonderfully, even if he didn't know a bit of magic, and could even fool his father, who was a prankster extraordinaire. He learned at a young age, however, not to prank his mother, which Alice was very thankful for.

The young couple began to talk about adding another child to the mix right after Kyle was born. James loved children so much, and was therefore determined to have another kid. But, they both agreed that they wanted to give Kyle time to be an only child before another kid would come and take the spotlight. So, that being said, it came as no shock to any one when Kyle was four and a half years old before James and Alice told the family that they were pregnant with their second child.

James and Alice began prepping their small cottage in Hogsmeade for the birth of their second child, making sure a room was ready for its imminent arrival. They thought of names; if it was a girl it was to be named Kristiana Alice, if it was a boy it was to be named Brandon Harry. They even created bets about whether it would be a boy or a girl; James thought girl, Alice thought boy.

Finally, Delivery Day (or as James liked to call it, D-Day) came. At 6:23 pm on November 22, 2030, Brandon Harry Potter was born. He grew up to have his mother's blonde hair and green eyes, be sorted into Ravenclaw, hate pranks, and make his mother five Galleons richer.


	26. Ava Lily Scamander

**A/N: I know it isn't canon, but I imagine Lily and Lysander to be the same age in this.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Ava Lily Scamander_

_May 20, 2032_

Lily Luna Potter was always a bit of a firecracker. She believed what she wanted to believe, no matter how far-fetched it was, and would never back down from a fight, no matter how stupid it was. Some said that she was stubborn, but she would fiercely deny all of these claims, saying instead that she was _eccentric. _Lily knew that she had to make up her own mind in the world, stating on more occasions than one that if she didn't choose her own fate, her famous family would chose it for her. This is what, in short, caused her to become best friends with Lysander Scamander, traveling the world with him after they graduated Hogwarts.

Lysander Newton Scamander was always like his mother. Whereas his twin brother, Lorcan, was every bit as straightforward as their father, Rolf, Lysander was every bit as dreamy as their mother, Luna. He loved to spend his breaks from school searching for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, or Freshwater Plimpies. He swears that he got bitten by one once, and will show the scar to anyone who asks. His best friend, Lily Luna Potter, goes on some expeditions with him over vacations when she is visiting the Burrow, since his house is just over the hill from her grandparents'.

It came as no shock to anyone when Lysander and Lily began dating a month after they began their tour of the world, having realized that they had loved each other since they were twelve years old. The two got married upon returning to England when they were twenty-two, and built a house on the countryside near Molly and Arthur's, as well as Luna and Rolf's.

Lily found out that she was pregnant with their only child about a year after their marriage, and Ava Lily Scamander was welcomed into the world on May 20, 2032. Ava grew up to be sorted into Gryffindor, play as Seeker on her house Quidditch Team, be every bit as dreamy and eccentric as her two parents, and have her mother's red hair but her father's silvery gray eyes.


	27. Adam Lee Weasley

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Adam Lee Weasley_

_July 7, 2034_

Fred and Nellie Weasley absolutely adored their two children, twelve-year-old Tommy and four-year-old Holly, but they couldn't help but feel as though something was missing. They knew that their son would never forgive them if they had another child, as it was already annoying enough for him when he received the confused looks from his friends that he had a four-year-old sister at home. They all thought that it was strange, seeing as he was _eight years _older than his closest, and only, sibling. However, Fred and Nellie couldn't help but feel as though they were being called to have another child.

Because of this odd premonition, the two couldn't help but be grouchy with each other, as they both wanted that third child but didn't think the other one wanted it, so they didn't voice it. Because of their increasingly annoyed and angry attitudes for each other, they began to fear that they would have to get a divorce, which was very unheard of and unsupported in the wizarding world. However, they tried to work through it, and eventually they were successful, especially after they both realized that they wanted the same thing.

So, Nellie became pregnant with their third child. It wasn't a walk in the park for either of them, as Nellie was much older than she had been when she was pregnant with Tommy, so that presented its own problems (like frequently high blood pressure) to them. Nellie was on hospital bed rest with two months still to go in her pregnancy, and nothing could have prepared Fred for her annoyed attitude. He constantly brought her magazines, and him and Holly visited when he was off of work.

Finally, and much to the relief of Fred Gideon Weasley II, his second son, Adam Lee Weasley, was born on July 7, 2034. Adam grew up to have his mother's brown hair but his father's brown eyes, was sorted into Ravenclaw, and held the position of Seeker in his first year until the end of his seventh.


	28. Jacob Neville Potter

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Jacob Neville Potter_

_December 24, 2035_

James and Alice Potter had the perfect family. They loved their two sons beyond belief, as each one brought something special to their house. Kyle brought his love of pranks, especially when it came to pranking his parents. He was funny, fun loving, and had a good sense of humor. Brandon, on the other had, was smart, witty, and clever. He used his book smarts to work his way out of arguments and trouble, and had more common sense than his father and older brother combined.

However much they loved their two sons, James and Alice still couldn't deny the fact that something was missing in their lives. When their sons were four and nine, they started talking about adding another child to the mix. They both agreed that was what they wanted, and James, along with Alice, secretly wanted a daughter. And so, the two tried and tried to have another child. Nothing worked, so they ended up having to use a surrogate mother to have their baby. They found one quickly and, although their family highly disapproved, they used her.

The surrogate, who went by the name of Meghan Jones, was very kind and understanding of their reluctance to use her. They stayed in contact all throughout her pregnancy with their baby, and were with her in the delivery room. When their baby was born, the doctor handed him to Alice. James could see the sadness on Meghan's face, since she had spent nine months with this baby and it was now being taken away, so he made a hasty decision. "Meghan, would you like to be the godmother?" Meghan smiled at him and nodded ecstatically.

Their third son was christened Jacob Neville Potter, his middle name that of his maternal grandmother. Jacob grew up to have his father's messy black hair and brown eyes and was sorted into Gryffindor. He loved to prank, and got more detentions in his first year than his grandfather, Harry Potter, got in his lifetime.


	29. Ella Rose Potter

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Ella Rose Potter_

_July 27, 2038_

Albus and Dylan Potter loved their daughter, Anna, very much. She was the light of their lives, and they loved her with all their heart. She was so funny, charming, and beautiful. For the longest time, their lives were complete with her, and they were sure that they didn't need another child. Anna was very pleased with being an only child, for then she got all of her parents' attention on her, all the time. Albus was a sucker for falling for his daughter's puppy dog face, no matter how many times Dylan told him to stay strong. Anna loved to get everything she wanted, and she did, mainly because she is daddy's little girl.

Then, when Anna was seven, Dylan started to think of things with a different light. She started to want a second child, so that Anna wouldn't be spoiled for her whole life. More importantly, however, she wanted Albus to agree to have a second child. He would be hard to convince, but she knew she could do it. Surprisingly for Dylan, he agreed in a heartbeat, saying that he had wanted a second child since Anna was five, but had been waiting until the time was right for Dylan.

Dylan's pregnancy with their second child was slow and dull. She had everything right on schedule, so there were no excitements. She had the cramps, the morning sickness, the cravings, the mood swings, everything right on schedule. It drove Albus insane, for he wanted something to happen that would throw them all for a loop. What ended up happening, however, was that their second child was born three weeks early.

Ella Rose Potter was born on July 27, 2038, when her older sister, Anna, was eight years and one month old. Though they would never be in Hogwarts together, Anna doted on her sister, showering Ella with love. Ella grew up to have her father's black hair, green eyes, and glasses, plays as chaser on her house Quidditch team, and was sorted into Hufflepuff.


	30. Oliver Arthur Potter

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

_Oliver Arthur Potter_

_January 21, 2040_

James and Alice Potter were happy with their three boys. Each showered their own light, their own happiness, upon the family. Kyle was the funny one, who was great at strategic pranks. Brandon was the smart one, always available when you needed help with homework, or change to give at the store. Jake was the goofy one, who was always ready to cause you to laugh, whether it was from something actually funny, or him behaving real goofily. Yes, James and Alice were positive that they had the best family, the best _kids_, out of all of James' cousins or siblings, and out of Alice's siblings.

However, they both knew that something was missing in their family. By the time that Jake was four, Brandon was nine, and Kyle was fourteen, they knew that they were going to have another child. Alice got pregnant in July of 2039, and it was a rocky road from the start. She seemed to get one illness after another, from a cold to the stomach virus. James didn't know what to do, so he asked his mother to take care of Jake for him, and his brother, Albus, to take care of Brandon because he didn't want them getting sick. Kyle was a Hogwarts, so he didn't have to worry about him.

Finally, on January 21, 2040, Oliver Arthur Potter was born two months premature. James isn't afraid to admit that these two months were the scariest of his life. He didn't know whether Oliver was going to survive, or if he was going to die like so many other babies born two months premature. He wanted to take Oliver home, yet he couldn't because his son had to stay in the NICU. So James stayed with his youngest son, always in the nurses' way, making them frustrated to the point of ordering him out of there to get some rest.

Then, Oliver got to go home on March 31, 2040. Oliver grew up to have his mother's blonde hair and his father's brown eyes, and was sorted into Hufflepuff.

**A/N: This is it! I'd like to think amama123 and Diamondgirl3 for reviewing. You guys are the best!**


End file.
